Forget And Remember
by FAXalltheway
Summary: Max wakes up after a car crash and sees a very handsome man beside her hospital bed. Too bad she cant remember who he is. Actually she cant remember anything from the past 6 years of her life. Will this man be able to remember who she Is and help her fall in love again (bad summary, but please read) rewritten. Faxxxxx


**So about a month ago, I deleted my story. Then I put the first chapter back up and was going to re write the second chapter, but then I decided that I didn't really like my chapter one and that I wanted to start my whole story over. So here is the new and improved story. Please leave reviews and tell what you think.**

I have read tons and tons of stories about people who get in car crashes. Some people say that time just slows down for a few seconds until the other car finally slams in to you. Others say that it happens quickly and that's that. Then there are the few people who say that their lives literally flashed before their eyes. That is how I felt.

As I saw the car speeding towards us, my life flashed before my eyes. I saw Fang. I saw him getting down on one knee with a box in his hand. I saw our dog and our house. I saw Iggy, Ella, and Maya, but then it was over and everything went black.

**A week later:**

I could hear a faint beeping sound. _BEEP…BEEP…BEEP._

it was really starting to get annoying and I wanted to tell someone to turn it off, but my mouth wouldn't work. Everything was still black, but I could hear people. I couldn't understand what they were saying, but I could just hear a quiet murmur of voices.

I felt a slight pressure on my hand. Someone must have been holding it. I tried to squeeze it back and I must have succeeded because I heard someone faintly call my name, then I felt my hand being squeezed gently.

I tried to open my eyes, but it didn't work. Finally after a few more tries it started to work. When my eyes finally opened there was a very bright light. I quickly closed my eyes and flinched away slightly. After about 30 seconds I opened my eyes again and I could finally see something other than the light. Everything was slightly blurry, but I could still make out three people.

I recognized two of them. One of them was my brother, Iggy, and the other one was my sister, Maya. When they saw me they quickly got out of their chairs and walked closer to me.

I didn't recognize the other guy. He was the one holding my hand. He had dark brown, almost black, shaggy hair. He must have been about 6'3, give or take a few inches.

He had a frown on his handsome face and for some reason I automatically wanted him to smile. I could see the worry in his dark, smoldering eyes.

I glanced down at our joined hands and pulled mine out of his. His frown deepened, but he didn't reach for my hand again.

I looked over at my brother and he smiled at me. "Hey Max" he said softly.

"Hi, Iggy" I croaked and winced when the noise scratched my throat. That was when I realized how thirsty I was, "uh, can I maybe have some water?" I asked and swallowed. He looked at Maya and she nodded and walked out of the room. A few minutes later she came back with a lady dressed in scrubs and a glass of water.

Maya held the water up to my mouth and I took a few sips before she pulled it back.

I looked at her, Iggy, the guy beside me, and the lady in scrubs, "Um where am i?" I asked quietly.

Maya bit her lip, a common habit of ours. Iggy didn't say anything and the lady smiled sadly at me.

The guy beside me (until I learn his name I will just call him dark eyes) finally spoke up, "Max, you're in the hospital."

"Why?!" I asked shocked. Maybe dark eyes was just playing a joke on me or something. I thought that until I saw Maya and Iggy's faces, then I knew he was telling the truth.

"You were in a car accident with Ella," Iggy finally answered me after a few seconds of silence.

Who was Ella? I thought to myself. I gave him a confused look, "Ella?" I asked.

Iggy shot me a strange look before glancing at Dark Eyes and then Maya and then back to me, "Yeah… Ella, my fiancé."

'Iggy had a fiancé?! How did I not know about this?' I thought to myself.

I guess they could tell by the look on my face that I had no idea about any of this. Iggy looked at Dark Eyes with a worried expression before leaning in and whispering something in his ear. He glanced at me before looking back at Iggy and nodding.

He looked like he wanted to say something to me, but didn't as he walked out of the room.

I felt a slight tugging on my right arm and looked over to see the lady in scrubs, now I knew was a nurse, putting stuff in my IV and checking the machines.

"Is this supposed to happen? Her forgetting things?" Maya asked, and I thought she was talking to me until the nurse answered her question "With how hard she hit her head we knew it was a possibility. The memory loss may or may not be permanent. It will take a few days before we can tell if the memory loss will be permanent and how much memory she lost." The nurse got back to working on my machines and filling things out on her clip bored.

"Before we go any further, who was that guy? The guy with the dark hair that was in here just a minute ago?" I asked them.

"You don't remember him?" Iggy asked me and I shook my head no. "That's not good," I heard him mutter under his breath.

"Who is he?" I asked again.

"He's—"the nurse cut him off, "visiting hours are over and she needs to get some rest before you dump all of the on her" she said. Iggy and Maya nodded, they both kissed my cheek and told me they would see me tomorrow.

I fell asleep almost right after they left and I had a very interesting dream about 'Dark Eyes'…

**I hope you like it…. Please tell me what you think!**


End file.
